


Our Broken Promises

by angelicmercy



Category: B - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicmercy/pseuds/angelicmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard felt like he lost everything he ever knew when he went to England, but there was always Cesc there to support him. Will his friend still be there to support him when Gerard tells him his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt by [elizaberglund](http://elizaberglund.livejournal.com) for the [Fabrique Xmas Promptfest](http://community.livejournal.com/fabrique_slash/6376.html) at the [fabrique_slash](http://community.livejournal/fabrique_slash)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Piqué or Fábregas. They are owned by FC Barcelona and Arsenal =D

The tree was somehow bigger this year and more decorated. His mother no doubt raided the stores for additional decorations this year. It felt as if she was trying to make him remember this Christmas when he goes back to England like he could actually forget anything that happens in his family and house. The lights played over the green braches and the tree looked vibrant in red and golden decorations.

Gerard looked at the silver angel hanging from one of the green branches that stood out from the others and smiled. Móntserrat made it few days ago and gave him as his Christmas present, proclaiming that she misses him and wishes he would come home soon. He smiled widely at her and hugged her tighter than usual as he fought against another sense of sorrow at not playing home, at not being here with all of them.

“Feeling homesick again?” The voice was gentle yet it had an edge to it and Gerard look over to the owner.

Cesc watched him with those big dark eyes like he could see the very edges of his soul and Gerard wondered when did the things exactly changed. When did everything went so wrong. His childhood dreams and promises spoken once were now were all broken. His eyes never left the dark chocolate eyes of his best friend. He could easily remember those same eyes the first day he met him. How they immediately clicked and started goofing away at the camp.

“Come on, it could be worse.” Cesc spoke when Gerard offered no response and dropped the bom with a smirk on his face. “You could be playing for Real Madrid.”

Cesc was always good at ducking out of the way of flying objects, but he wasn’t fast enough this time so a pillow hit him square in the face. The smaller man stumbled from the doorframe and into the room, tripping over the rug and falling on the floor. The fall was lacking in so much grace that Gerard barely sustained his laughter in favor of checking if his friend broke anything. Once he realised no limbs or skulls were cracked, he started laughing again.

“That’s what you get for blaspheming!” Gerard gazed at the man sprawled on his living room floor, somehow happy he missed the Christmas tree and a catastrophe that would no doubt end in Gerard’s mother denying them Christmas cake. “You okay?”

The only response he got was a groan from the floor and he smiled when Cesc rolled to his back and sighed. He looked up at Gerard and grinned at him. it felt so familiar that it made his heart beat a little faster, warmth spilling over his skin and he had to look away. Instead, he found focusing on the sparkly tree a far better idea.

“You’re right. I will never mention that club ever again.” Cesc added with a laugh and moved to pick himself up from the floor when his head turned and he stopped. “Is that my present?”

“It has your name written on it, so yes.” Gerard snickered at him and Cesc just shook his head at his friend’s antics.

“Why didn’t you give it to me already? It’s Christmas noon already.” The pout on Cesc’s face was really teasing as he reached for the present wrapped in dark red paper with a green bow.

Gerard just watched Cesc get himself comfortable on the floor and started to unwrap his present. He felt nervous about what will Cesc say about it. Will he think less of him when he opens it? He would really hate himself if he looses a friend due to something he can’t control. Because that was love. He couldn’t control what he feels for Cesc, but Cesc could still end up hating him for ever bringing the subject up.

The moment of truth finally came and Gerard stopped breathing as he watched Cesc’s face. He wasn’t sure what he would find there. Cesc was always better at reading him and that was one of problems, because it was hard for Gerard to hide his love from his friend’s all knowing eyes. So far Cesc showed no signs of knowing Gerard’s not so little secret.

“Oh…” There was a faint sound from Cesc as he looked up at Gerard, confused when he saw the present. “Why did you gave me a Barça shirt?”

Gerard knew it was now or never. He came this far and will be damn if he doesn’t finish it now. He took a deep breathe and just decided on explaining himself.

“It’s not just any shirt. Look at it.” That didn’t explain it at all and Cesc only raised an eyebrow at that, still not getting it. “I… I don’t want you to think that I’m mad at you for going to Arsenal. I’m not trying to argue with you. Just look at it.”

Cesc sighed and Gerard knew it was still a sore subject between them. Both of them leaving Barcelona will always be a tough subject for them, but they knew they will be back one day. No matter the trouble it always caused between them. Cesc still looked at the shirt. Gerard caught the exact moment Cesc realised what he was looking at.

“That’s my first shirt. I threw it away after it got ripped.” Cesc’s dark chocolate eyes were gazing at him and Gerard couldn’t and wouldn’t look away.

“I took it after you threw it away and kept it.” Alright that sounded kinda creepy, but Gerard kept talking. “I kept both of our first shirts and wanted us to remember our first days with our club.”

Our club. It will always be their club no matter the colours of Manchester United and Arsenal. Gerard looked carefully at Cesc, searching for any sign of anger at what Gerard was trying to say.

“I just want you to know that I’ll love you no matter what club you play for. You’ll always be my friend, the friend… the friend I fell in love with.”

There. It’s out now and nothing in this world can be done to be taken back. Gerard just kept looking at Cesc who showed just a faint aura of surprise. Maybe he still didn’t register it. Maybe he was too shocked to process what Gerard just said. Either way Gerard will pretty much have a heart attack. His heart was beating too fast and he felt light-headed.

“Huh…”

Gerard blinked at Cesc who still just stared at him. It was starting to really cause Gerard some serious palpitations.

“That’s all?” He asked worried that he might have shocked Cesc a bit too much.

“Oh no.” Cesc just shook his head and put the present on the floor as he looked up at Gerard. “It took you.”

“I’m sorry?” Gerard’s heart all but stopped at the words. What was that suppose to mean?

“It took a hell a lot of time to say it. I was starting to give up on you.” Cesc smiled widely at him and shook his head. “I must confess it took me awhile to figure out who were you lovesick about. I even asked Marc who laughed at me.”

“What? Wait what did you just say?” Gerard blurted out, completely shocked at what Cesc way saying.

“I said that it took you a whole year to tell me that you’re in love with me. Good thing I love you so I put up with you being dense.” Cesc laughed at him and Gerard blinked before he smiled at him.

“You do?” It was a stupid grin on his face and he didn’t care one bit.

“Well yeah, you big idiot. Like I would put up with all of your pranks if I didn’t think you’re adorable when you are pulling them.” Cesc raised from the floor and went to sit next to him on the couch. “It’s a beautiful present, Gery. Little creepy, but adorable.”

Gerard felt like he just died and went to Heaven. Not only that Cesc didn’t hate him or felt disgusted by his confession, he actually already knew and waited for Gerard to get his head out of his ass and actually tells him.

“I’m glad you like it.” Gerard said and felt the blush creeping on his cheeks.

“I have a present for you too.” Cesc moved closer and Gerard felt his warmth wrap around him.

Soft lips pressed against his and he sighed as Cesc just kissed him sweetly. Cesc moved away and gazed at him, making Gerard feel the warmth spread through his body. He felt so giddy that he just kept smiling at him, no doubt goofily.

“I take it you liked it.” Cesc grins at him, his cheeks blushing a little which made Gerard want to touch them.

“Boys, come on, lunch is ready!” His mother’s voice broke the atmosphere and Gerard sighed.

“We’ll continue this later.” Cesc proclaims and moves to get up when Gerard grabs at his hand and pulls him back down.

Crashing their lips together and mewling at the sweet taste of his love and feeling Cesc relax into the kiss. Warm lips move against his sweet like honey and then Cesc laughed into the kiss.

“We need to go before the look for us.”

Of course, Gerard was happy with his love, but it would be really embarrassing if their mothers catch them making out on their couch.

“Merry Christmas, Cescy.” Gerard said as he grinned at his best friend and entwined their fingers together.

“Merry Christmas, Gery.”


End file.
